


My Baby and Me

by hpgeek_21



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgeek_21/pseuds/hpgeek_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy Lahiri is pregnant and she couldn't be happier. All that's standing in the way from her ultimate dream heaven is telling her boyfriend, Danny, the big news. She has a plan though to surprise him with a special dinner on Valentine's Day. But will Danny take it well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby and Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grelca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelca/gifts).



> So this is my first ever TMP fanfic and I am beyond nervous and I think it's not the best and could be better and I feel like I failed everyone but I really hope people like it. So yeah... Enjoy!

“Pregnant?” Mindy asked herself. “How?”

“You’re a gynecologist you know exactly how.” Peter said to her on the phone. She had forgotten he was even there still. After he told her the news she had to lay down and think.

“Right. When? Where?” She asked. 

“Um I don’t know I wasn’t there.” Peter replied. “Was I there?”

“Of course not Peter! I’m just freaking out okay!” Mindy snapped. “What am I gonna do?”

“Uh celebrate?” Peter said as if it was even a real question. “Isn’t this what you wanted? Love and family?”

“It is but you know Danny. He’s super Catholic and a baby out of wedlock is everything that makes him go to confession every day.” Mindy said.

 

“He goes to confession? Isn’t he like a saint or something?” Peter asked.  
“Peter can you please focus!” Mindy snapped again.

“Okay okay.” Peter thought for a moment. “You’re in SanFran so it’s not like he’s gonna know immediately.”

“That’s brilliant Pete! I can just hide for 9 months give birth in San Francisco and then give the baby to some gay couple who probably need one more than me and Danny and then I can go back to New York and do it all properly with Danny!” Mindy interrupted. Her eyes grew big at her amazing plan.

“No that’s not what I meant dummy.” Peter told her. “You’re gonna have to see him soon anyways. I just meant give yourself some time to think and talk to that Indian lady you met. She’ll probably be better help being an Indian mom and all.”

“You’re probably right. Okay I’ll do that.” Mindy said. “I’m gonna miss you Pete.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.” He replied. “Oh but do me a favor, if you have a boy name him after me!”

“Ew no. If I wanted a Jewish frat baby don’t you think I’d have gotten pregnant by Seth Rogen? Bye Peter!” She hung up the phone.  
She collapsed back in bed and couldn’t believe this was happening. Her hand grazed over stomach and it finally sank in that there was going to be a small child in her pretty soon. The more she thought about it the more she smiled. She closed her eyes to imagine a little Danny-Mindy clone running around her talking about how Bruce Springsteen and Rhianna needed to duet.

“Maybe this won’t be so bad.” She told herself.

The next day Mindy went straight to Neepa and asked her if they could talk.

”Are you sure?” Neepa asked.

“According to Peter, yes.” Mindy said now skeptic.

“I may be a little old fashioned but I you aren’t so why don’t you take a few tests?” She suggested.

“Neepa you’re right. I will.” Mindy said suddenly hopeful that this could just be another one of Peter’s pranks. He was after all leaving and it would be like him to pull a huge prank like this.

She went out to the pharmacy around the corner and returned to her room.

“Isn’t 30 tests a bit excessive?” Neepa asked. “Also maybe you shouldn’t be eating all those popsicles if you are pregnant.”  
Mindy had gone a little overboard with the tests but she had to know for sure. So after going through the tests and the raspberry pops she had bought because she was hungry, it was clear that she was indeed pregnant.

“You have to tell Danny.” Neepa told her once she accepted the new. 

“How?”

“Just call him.”

And that’s what she did. Mindy called Danny many times but the moment never seemed right. She even planned a getaway weekend to tell him and so they could come together as a family and become closer. That didn’t work either with a surprise visit from the infamous Alan Castellano and Little Danny. Mindy knew she wasn’t gonna get her chance any time soon.

When the craziness of dinner with the Castellanos finally calmed down and Danny forgave Mindy for slapping his little sister for being a crazy brat Mindy decided maybe there wasn’t ever going to be a good time because maybe this wasn’t meant to be.

After crying a few minutes and talking to Peter and Neepa she decided to go for it again. She had stayed in New York, getting her ducks in a row and packing a few more clean underwear mostly stolen from Danny. She planned to tell him over a nice romantic dinner with little hints woven into the dinner. She made baby vegetables for him because she knew he’d kill her if there wasn’t a healthy option but then she also made baby back ribs for herself which was an accidental hint considering she just was craving them at the time of her planning.

She dressed in a rather sexy but adorable baby blue dress with pink heart shaped polka dots on the skirt line. She looked herself up and down in the mirror.

“God I look hot. I am never wearing baggy maternity dresses.” She said to herself.

She had called Annette to ask her what place Danny loved the most as a child and she, after a long rant about how Mindy was bad for her son, told Mindy it was always the dance studio on Staten Island where he had ballet lessons. Mindy tracked down the building and it was still standing even though she could have sworn it was an asbestos hazard from the first glance. She went inside to discover the opposite. It was a simple stage with a dance studio in the back. It wasn’t fancy but her and Danny were never ones for fancy. It was the perfect place she thought to herself. The light’s could be dimmed romantically and she could get the newest dancers to even come out and dance for them. Unfortunately though it was closed to students due to a drug-related incident where one of the teachers was selling to the older class, but she still got one of the owners to let her rent it for one night. 

“That’s all I need. My boyfriend loved this place as a child I think it’s the only place he was ever authentically happy.” She told the owner. She dropped the name Castellano and boom! Just like that he gave her a kiss on the cheek, the key to the place, and showed her a picture of Danny at a recital. She may have stolen that picture but she promised to keep the place as she had found it.

“Mindy I thought we were passed this blindfold sex stuff when I accidently punched you when we tried it on my birthday.” Danny said as Mindy guided him out of the car. She had blindfolded him from the minute they got in the cab. It was a struggle to get him to agree, so she tied his hands as well.

“Look Danny I know I said no more but this was important.” She told him. She stopped him outside the building and smiled to herself at how great it was going to be.

“Oh so it being Valentine’s Day has nothing to do with it?” Danny asked.

“Valentine’s Day?” She whispered to herself. She pulled out her phone and checked the date. He was right. How could she forget! But wait this was perfect! It made the surprise even better because he’d believe this is just part of the holiday.

“Oh Danny you know me so well.” She amused. She took off the ties from his hands and he let her take the blindfold off.  
She was excited. Everything was perfectly laid out. As she took the blindfold off Danny she kissed him one more time while he was in the dark because after tonight she knew that they were always going to be in this together.

“Are we on Staten?” He asked her looking around, pleasantly shocked. She smiled and nodded her head. “Is this my old dance studio? You went to Ma didn’t you?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day babe.” She said. He kissed her hard on the lips from the happiness in his heart. He knew she hated Staten and wouldn’t have been caught dead here unless he made her come but the fact she went out of her way to find his dance studio for Valentines Day made Danny fall in love with her a little bit more.

Before they could get to dinner, Danny gave Mindy a proper tour, a tour through his six-year-old eyes. From each bannister and dance bar to the carvings of his name in the stage door and pointing out the seat where Ma and Richie sat to watch all his shows, Danny was beyond happy. This was the best gift she could have ever have gotten him. As he danced around the entire place Mindy noticed that herself. He even did a small bit from his favorite recital for Swan Lake. There was a piano there too where he made her sit on stage while he played a song and told her he began learning to play so he could work here when he was 8 but things changed. She laughed with him though as he danced and sang songs for her, proud of herself for picking such a great place that was full of so much happiness for the man who saw so little as a child. She couldn’t wait to fill it with one more great memory.

“Min this is the best.” He told her, kissing her again before sitting down in his seat.

“Well it’s about to get better.” She said and added in a whisper to herself, “I hope.”

She presented her baby-themed foods with a ta-da-da and a gesture that implied all of tonight is based of the ribs and carrots. But Danny only saw food. Mindy, bummed out a little, decided to take another step towards her news.

“So I told you that I had a surprise for you and though being here was a surprise it isn’t the only one.” She said. She grabbed his hand from across the table and held it tight.

“I have a surprise for you too.” Danny said. “I know I didn’t react well to you moving to San Francisco and leaving the practice, but that’s because you were leaving me Min. You promised you’d never leave and then there you were deciding to leave home for California. To leave me for California. But I don’t want you to leave Min. At least not without me.”

“Wait, what do you mean Danny? Are you going to come with me?” She asked excited.

“I mean, I want to be with you no matter where you go in the world.” He told her.

Mindy was so happy. Everything was starting to fall into place and for once her life wasn’t going to be the annoying, rocky parts of her favorite rom-coms but the happy endings where the girl and the guy get together and things work out perfectly. She was so happy that she began to cry.  
“Min, don’t cry this is supposed to be me telling you I’m going with you.” Danny said crossing over to his girlfriend, crouching down to meeting her eye to eye.

“I’m crying because I’m so happy Danny. I finally have the perfect boyfriend who I love and loves me back and doesn’t have a weird penis or is a failure in life.” She told him. “There’s nothing in this world that I wanted more than what I am getting now. You, Cali, and this baby.”

“Baby?” He asked taking his hands off her face and moving back a little to look at her properly.

“We’re having a baby Danny. I’m pregnant.” She told him. More tears spilled on her part than she intended but all of them were still happy.

“Pregnant?” He asked gently. Mindy nodded.

Danny didn’t know what to do or think. He felt frozen. A baby wasn’t in the plans. Not yet. He thought he had time, at least until he could propose to her properly in a year or so, but a baby complicated his whole plan.

“Wait.” Mindy stopped. Her breathing became panicky. “You’re not happy about the baby. You don’t want the baby. I messed it all up. I ruined everything just like I always do.” 

Her tears were no longer happy. She hated all these mixes of emotion. What she hated more was that she was stupid enough to think Danny would want this baby. He was too Catholic to have a baby out of wedlock. And she didn’t want a baby to force his hand into marriage because then it wasn’t going to be real or genuine but fake and forced and she’d rather be a single mother living in California than to have Danny marry her as if they lived in the South and this was some shotgun marriage.

“Mindy stop.” He told her. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him in the eyes. Her eyes were as dark and brown as her skin and he loved the way they both faced him.

“Danny I can raise this baby myself and you don’t have to stay one bit and I get if you want to leave me, you’d not be the first but I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay because I am not your obligation and neither is this baby if you don’t want us.” She told him through a fit of tears.

“Mindy I said stop.” He told her. She held her breath a little in order to as he said. “I’m hurt that you think I’d walk out on you and our baby. I’m not my dad. You told me that remember. I will never walk out on you. You got that?”

She nodded slowly.

“You’re also not the one who messed up anything. Mostly because nothing is messed up. And if it is I am the one who messed it up. Capiche?” He asked smiling a little at how much he knew saying that would make her smile even a little.

“Capiche.” She said sniffling and relaxing into a smile.

“I love you Mindy Lahiri. I mean it every time I say it. I was ready to leave the only place I call home to go live with you in San Francisco, a place I hated before I went for you. What makes you think that I’d not raise our baby with you?” He asked.

“You’re so Catholic Danny.” She said honestly.

“So Catholic I’ve gotten a divorce, had sex with women other than my wife, fell in love with another women while I was still with said wife, and only ever wanted said women since.” He told her. “I’m a few more sins away from going to hell Mindy, and you know what? I’d only ever commit them for you. I’d go to hell for you Min. Because you’re my only heaven and this baby is too.”

Mindy smiled again, wider than before. “Really?”

“Yes.” He replied. She kissed him fast and then squeezed him tight in a hug. Danny looked up at the sky and begged God to forgive him for his and Mindy’s sins but to give them both a healthy baby because he wasn’t lying about how Mindy was heaven for him.

“Danny?” Mindy asked.

“Yeah Min?”

“Can we finish eating? I’m starving and I didn’t prepare all this baby related food not to at least get to eat it.” She said.

Danny smiled at her, extraordinarily happy that she could bounce back so fast. “Of course Min. Wait did you say baby related food?”

“Yeah I tried to give you hints but of course men could never get all the detail and work put into these things.”

“It’s not my fault that your baby back ribs look like normal ribs.” He told her.

“I’m eating for two now Castellano. Small portions just aren’t going to work.”

Danny’s lips curved up into a smile and he couldn’t believe that Mindy Lahiri would be having her baby.

After Mindy ate just about all of the food, including all the vegetables he brought her to the piano again. He was a little rusty but he played a song for her that he knew would make her happy. He had learned to play Beyonce’s “Halo” for her a while back and was gonna surprise her one day and today seemed like a good day. He even played her “We’re Having a Baby,” to which she had to stop him midway through to kiss him. The tears were back but they were happier than even before.

“We’re having a baby!” She whispered as their foreheads leaned against one another.

“My baby and me.” He replied, sharing her tears and happiness.


End file.
